


Im here for you

by Tropicalfox



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tom is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tropicalfox/pseuds/Tropicalfox
Summary: Will finally shares his backstory with Blake
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The crash doesnt happen here ;]

"So what, youre a farm boy now?" Will said looking at Blake smiling. They were sitting on the grass were the chopped up cherry trees were. They went over the farmhouse and decided to lay down and rest, it was deserved after all. 

"I mean if you wanna call me that go ahead, but dont be jelaous of my knowledge" Blake teased Will. 

They both rested on their backs on the left over wall and stared to the clouds with a comfortable silence, until Blake broke the ice. 

"A couple of minutes ago you said you hated going home but I dont quite understand why, why would you wanna stay here and never go back? He looked at Will with curious yet concerned eyes. He needed to make sure Will was ok.

Will hesitated a bit before looking back at Blake " I just dont feel happy there thas all"

"Oh and you do here? Bloody hell Will" Blake couldnt help but comment that. 

Will stared to the ground playing with his fingers for a moment, he hated talking about his life back home but he was sure Blake wouldn't stop asking till he got an awnser, hes always been like that, full of curiosity but with such a childish attitude. 

"Did I ever told you that I used to be married" Blake looked confused at what his friend just told him, he never knew Will would be interested in marriged at all. "No you havent, but you might as well now" Blake was like an excited kid ready to lisent to his favorite bedtime story. 

"I used to be married to this one woman, her name was Olivia, we were introduced to eachother when I was 17" Will didnt really bother to look at Blake when talking, he just kept on staring to his hands. "Anyways I was told by my dad that she was the lucky one, she would continue on the legacy of my family" Blake looked a bit worried now and got closer to Will, enough to see his face clearly. 

"So it wasnt really an im in love with you type marriage huh" Will just shaked his head slowly, he was staring to feel more relifed to tell about his past to his best friend, he knew he could trust him. 

"She was a nice person, no doubt but I was just not really into everything. I know she was trying her best to keep relationship stable but it was too much for me. How on earth was I gonna explain to her that I never loved her, I couldnt even bare to sleep on the same bed as her it didnt feel right" Will paused for a moment, he took a deep breath. 

"So you just didnt like her, and thas ok, im sure theres other fine ladies for you" Will stared at him for a moment. 

"She asked to have kids, and I panicked" Blake simply led out an "oh" Like he understood the situation but that wasnt all. 

Blake put an arm around Will and hugged him tight, "I get you mate dont worry, its understandable if you didnt want kids, theyre pretty scary" 

Will meet with Blake's eyes, they were so blue he couldnt stop staring. Will let out a sigh and continued on talking "I dont find kids scary Tom I just dont wanna have them with-" He stopped, rethinking what he was gonna say. 

Blaked looked confused, "dont wanna have them with what?" He moved closer to Will's face trying to look for an awnser but that only made Will look away. 

After a moment of silence Blake heard Will sob, he went to look for his face but only found Will crying with his knees on his chest. "Scho are you Ok? We cant stop talking if you want I dont wanna presure you" Blake sounded soft, he wanted to comfort his friend the best he could. 

Blake hugged Will tightly, he was so warm, Blake was a soft and warm person and could calm anyone down with just one touch. Will finnaly looked back at Blake and found himself lost at his eyes, god how much he loved them, he could stare at them for hours. 

"Blake, what ever I tell you here stays between us" This made Blake worried, what could possibly be so secret that made Will cry, but the most important thing is that Will trusts him to tell it to him. 

"I wasnt happy being married not because I hate the concept in general, but because im-" Will stopped for a moment and with a deep breath he continued "im a homosexual" 

Blake didnt say anything and stared at Will, which made Will panic a bit. All Blake could think was "He trusts me with this, he actually likes me enough to say that" but he was taken out of his thoughts when Will stood up. "If you dont wanna continue this mission with me I understand" Will said grabbing his stuff ready to leave, but he was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. 

"Scho I dont want you to leave, why would I ever care about what you are? Youre still Will after all" Hope went to Will's eyes, he cared about Blake so much it made him question his feelings towards him sometimes. 

Blake came foward to hugging him and Will felt warm and safe again. He was such a young and naive person, he loved everyone no matter what, why did he thought that Blake would push him away? 

"Should we continue our mission then? We still have a bit to walk and we need to get there soon" Will added. Blake nodded with a humming noise and went off with his friend. Nothing had changed between them and Will was happy about this. Blake was still talktive and kept on being close to Will, he wasnt disgusted by him, he loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake takes care of Will as they continue on with their mission

"Scho.... Scho.... SCHO WAKE UP PLEASE" a sudden scream made Will open his eyes, confused he looked around and saw Blake sitting next to him. Blake had tears in his eyes and it was clear that he cried for God knows how long. 

"Blake are you ok-" Before Will could continue he was stopped by Blake's warm body on him. He hugged him tighly like he was gonna dissapear any second. Will hesitated before hugging him back, he still didnt knew what happened. 

They were on a tower outside a tower, everything around looked broken and destroyed to pieces. "Blake what happened... And why goes my head hurt so much jesus" He touched behind his head and saw blood on his hand, in a moment of panic Will's hands started shaking. 

"Did I die? God Blake did we both die?" Will was about to colapse on the floor. "No we didnt, you were hit by a sniper while we crossed the bridge and you fell. I managed to kill the snipper but I had to drag you out of the water till here" Blake paused for a moment, "bloody hell Will I thought you died on me"

Will reached to touch his head again but was stopped by Blake, "dont, im trying to heal it" He pulled a white cloth and cleaned the blood. 

"How much time has it passed? Its dark already" Will pointed out. 

Blake neither awnsered or made eye contact, this worried Will more. They were on the clock and because of him they lost time. 

"Im nothing but dead weight, I made us lost time, im so sorry Blake" Will broke down crying on his friend's arm. Blake moved Will's face to his with a soft smile, he didnt seem worried at all. 

"Will youre important to me, I could never continue on without you, we are in this together no matter what" He wiped the tears off Will's face in a calm and soft way. 

Those blue eyes hypnotized Will again, he felt safe and happy, everytime he looked at him his worries would fade away. He really wanted Blake to be closer to him, to look at those eyes forever but too much risk could be put. 

All Will did was hug Blake again with a low and soft "I love you" And hope that his friend didnt heard it. 

"When ever you feel better we can keep going, I think we should make it to the devons in about 2 hours if we hurry" Blake said grabbing Will by his shoulder. 

Will nodded and they both stood up when a shot could be heard from a distance. "They saw us! We need to run NOW" Will grabbed Blake's hand without thinking and run to find cover. 

They ran till a river near by and Will knew the only way they could escape this was by jumping. "Heres our shortcut" Will said panting. "WHAT? ARE YOU BLOODY INSANE?" Will looked back at him with confidence on his face and nooded, the german soldiers were getting closer. 

Blake holded his hand "I trust you then" They locked their confident eyes and proceeded to jump. Soon everything was dark and covered in water, nothing could be bearly heard except shots and Blake's cry out for Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this was a quick thing but heyyyy


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally finds Blake and they both share a moment

Will never felt to scared, yes hes been to war, but this was different. He couldnt see anything and it was hard to breathe with every movement, he couldnt reach up to the surface as much as he wanted to, worst part is that he couldnt find Blake. He could hear him screaming for him but there was too much water between them. 

After a moment of struggle he felt a sudden rush pushing him down, he was floating for a moment till he went under water again. 

Finally it he was at the end of the waterfall, everything was more calm now but he couldnt scream victory till he had found Blake. 

"BLAKE! BLAKE WHERE ARE YOU! oh god please be alive" Will swimmed everywhere to find him until he saw a body holding on to a branch, it was Blake. 

Will swimmed towards him and shaked him in hope that he would wake up. For a moment Will lost hope but then Blake finally opened his eyes slowly. "Will? Is that you?" He didnt awnsered and went to hug him directly, they were both freezing he could feel it. 

"Yes its me, im here, and im not gonna leave you" Will gently touched Blake's cheek, hes always been this soft thing that would follow him around with a smile but right now Blake looked scared, sad, exhausted. 

Blake couldnt help but cry at the feeling of Will's hand on his face, "I thought I lost my best friend" He broke down crying and Will pulled him in closer. The word friend still stayed stuck in his mind but that wasnt important right now, he cares about Blake and wants to protect him at all costs. 

A trail of petals started to float around them, Will noticed that they were close to land, "Blake look, cherry petals, we're close to land c'mon" He carried his friend with him and swimmed towards the grass but a pile of body was blocking their way. Blake stared horrified but he was too tired to complain. 

They finally dropped together on the grass, laying there staring at the sky, like they didnt have a mission right now.   
"Thank you for staying with me back there, I know this mission is important to you because of your brother and all but thank you for not letting me die" Blake looked at him with a smile, a mix of happy and sad, Will couldnt tell.

"I could never leave you, im always here for you and I know you got my back, you always have" He grabbed Will's hand and softly rubbed circles with his thumb. Will wished he could be like this with Tom forever but a sudden singing make him snap back to reality. 

"Tom do you hear that?" Will stood up and listened closely. "Oh I know that song! We must be close to the Devons!" They went into the forest and found a group of men sitting around one young man singing for them. 

Will could feel Blake getting excited when he started to do small jumps, "will we found them!!! These are the Devons!!!" Blake whispered, he didnt wanted to interrump the concert. Will stood speachless, they made it after all, together. 

When the man finished singing they all stood up and picked up their equipment. Will and Blake caugh the attention of 3 men who went up to them. 

"Oi you two from here? Youre not one of us" Will didnt knew what to awnser but Blake did for him, "we need to deliver this message to Coronel Mackenzie, where can we find him?" The men exchanged some confused looks, "Hes at the end of the line but why do you-" The man couldnt finish, Blake had grabbed Will by the arm and ran off with him, "OK THANK YOU! WE WILL TAKE IT FROM HERE" 

they had to get to the end of then line somehow but it seemed like the first wave was ready to go in, they were on the clock.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission comes to an end

This was hell, the loud noises and screaming, somehow Will isnt used to it.... He was scared. 

He was scared for those fighting, for those who awaited for the men fighting back home and most importantly he was afraid of loosing Blake. Since the day he met him he knew he had to keep him safe from the horrors out there, life challenged him but he wasnt gonna stay away from Blake, never. 

Will and Blake tried to run as fast as they could throught the crowd of soldiers but it seemed imposible to make it to the end. Will was holding Blake's hand and trying to push him throught everyone but it just seemed like it was slowing him down more. 

"WILL YOU HAVE TO GO BY YOURSELF!" Blake shouted as best as he could hoping that Will would hear him. Will looked back not knowing what to do, unfortunaly he had no time to think it was know or never. "ILL WAIT FOR YOU, GO DELIVER THE LETTER I TRUST YOU" Blake shouted and let go of Will's hand for him to nod and run to deliver that damn letter. 

Its like time stopped for a moment, nothing seemed real right now. Will was running throught open battlefield unarmed, all his mind could think of was how the fait of so many people was on this dumb decision he took, and it worked. 

When he made it at the end of the line he was stopped by two men, will knew that he had to somehow manage to get to Coronel Mackenzie, he needed to do this for Blake and all those men. "CORONEL MACKENZIE I HAVE ORDERS TO STOP THIS ATTACK PLEASE LISENT" He shouted with all his heart, he wasnt gonna let Blake down. 

Its a miracle that Coronel Mackenzie read the letter, a sudden feeling of acomplishment went throught his body when Coronel Mackenzie ordered to stop the attack, he did it. 

Of course Will wasnt expecting much of a thank you from Coronel Mackenzie, he was told he was a rough man but that didnt bother him. 

Will felt lost for a moment, not knowing what to do when he remembered Blake, "oh christ Blake I need to find him!" Will thought, he knew Blake was probaly off to find his brother so he went to ask to everyone if they had seen Lieutenant Blake. 

Finaly Will heard Tom's voice and turned to see him running for a hug. "Oh my god Will you did it" Blake cupped Will's face and holded back tears, "I was worried sick Will I couldnt find you I thought you got hurt but you did it, oh my god Will you fucking did it" He pulled in for a hug, Will noticed his voice was shaking. 

"Ahem, is that the friend you talked to me about?" A voice was heard behind Tom. "Yes this Is him, lance corporal Schofield" Will smiled and shaked hands with the tall handsome man in front of him. "Im his brother, Joseph Blake, but call me Joe" Will looked at both of them examinating their features. 

"My brother said a lot about you, youre a brave man and im thankfull that you saved all those lifes" Joe softly smiled, he was as kind as Tom. 

After a small talk and presentations Will headed to a tree near by to rest, Blake followed. "Bloody hell, I cant belive we made it" Blake said as he sat next to Will, they both laid back on the tree just staring at the sky. 

"Blake im so sorry that I choose to leave you behind, I didnt knew what else to do but I promised myself I wouldn't leave you and-" Will was staring to cry and Blake hugged him, god Will could melt in his arms. Blake looked at Will in his eyes and felt more calm when those blue eyes meet his. "You did the right thing and dont worry I will be ok" 

Without hesitation Will kissed Blake on the lips quickly and pushed himself back when he realized what he did. "Im sorry Blake I didnt mean to take it that way" But he was cut off by Blake kissing back. This time the kiss was soft and longer, Will didnt wanted to stop but air was needed.

"I like you Scho, you make me so happy, I love you" Blake grabbed both of Will's hands and gently smiled at him, "I love you so much Blake, you mean everything to me" Will almost cried out with a laugh. They cuddled all afternoon till they got called by Joe. 

Maybe this mission wasnt so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ill try to upload a second chapter either tonight or tomorrow ill see :]


End file.
